


Punch & Rivet- PRIDE

by DreadPirateBrown



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Motorcycles, One Shot, Other, Pride, Transman Haught, this becomes utter smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadPirateBrown/pseuds/DreadPirateBrown
Summary: Waverly decides she wants to go to Pride and Nico’s happy to come along.A little side story for the Punch & Rivet universe. You don’t need to have read that for this to make sense, but context may help. This takes place at some indeterminate June in the future.





	Punch & Rivet- PRIDE

**Author's Note:**

> When I first had the idea for this, it was a cute little fluff piece I was going to dedicate to someone, for being awesome as fuck, but then Waverly went and decided to be just filthy as hell, and well, not much I could do about it.

They were laying in bed, Waverly’s head on Nico’s shoulder, her hand following along the design of his tattoo lazily. Nico was attempting not to doze off, the feeling of her fingertips sliding along his skin lulling him into sleep.

“Hey Nico?”

He opened one eye. “Yeah?”

“Pride is this weekend. Have you ever been?”

“Yeah, a few times in New York, why?”

Waverly tapped an uneasy rhythm with her fingers.

“Would you want to go with me? I mean, I can go now, right?”

Nico chuckled and kissed the top of Waverly’s head.

“You could always go, Waves. Everyone’s allowed to go to Pride.” He frowned. “Well, except Champ. He would most definitely not be allowed. Do you want to go?”

“I’ve never been but it always looked like fun.”

“You wanna go, baby, we’ll go.”

—

“I’ve got a surprise for you! Come up here!” Waverly called down to him from the upstairs hallway, and he followed her voice, his boots landing heavily on the stairs.

He leaned on the doorframe to her room, his eyebrows raising when he caught sight of Waverly’s outfit. She was decked out in the shortest black jean shorts he’d seen in a long while, her tanned coltish legs on display, and she’d managed to find a retro looking crop top that said “PRIDE” across it in athletic-style lettering.

“Waves. You look good enough to stay here and not make it to Pride. Actually, that’s it, I’m cancelling Pride, we’re staying in bed.”

He swept her up in his arms and she laughed as he jokingly attempted to pull her to bed.

“Nicooo! We’re going! But who knows what I have up my sleeve for later.” She grinned at him and winked.

“Now you have my attention,” he let her go with a kiss. “So. What did you want to show me?”

Waverly grinned and turned to her bedside table, picking up a skinny paper bag. She held it out to him flat, and he took it from her gently.

“What is this?”

“Open it and find out.”

He flipped the light bag over and broke the tape seal on the flap before he stuck his hand in and it closed on cloth. His face turned quizzical, but he pulled out what became a folded shirt of some kind. He dropped the bag to the bed and unfolded the shirt, holding it up in front of his body.

It was a light blue muscle tee, with a large cartoon unicorn face in the middle, writing above and below it. He flipped the shirt around so he could read what it said.

“‘I’m trans, not a unicorn’. Waves? What is this?”

“I’ve been doing a lot of reading, ok, and I know a lot of people, even within the queer community, are pretty shitty sometimes, treating transfolk like they’re mystical creatures. So I made the joke. Get it?”

“That’s pretty damn adorable. When did you even have time to get this made?”

“Yesterday? I have a friend who has a screen printing shop. I asked him to do me a favor.”

Nico pulled Waverly into a hug. “Thanks, baby. This was really thoughtful.”

Waverly buried her nose in his shoulder and squeezed him back. “I was hoping you’d want to wear it today.”

“Of course I’ll wear it. My baby made me my own personalized Pride shirt. That’s pretty wicked.”

“Ok, now go get Talulah ready, we’re not going to be late!”

—

Nico had snagged them a room at a hostel for the night so he made sure all their overnight things were packed in the saddlebags. He also insisted Waverly wear something a little more skin protective for the ride down, on his watch not a scratch was going to be found on any of it.

Waverly came out of the bar, through the garage and he knew she was going to be the death of him, somewhere along the next few seconds, he was sure of it. She had changed into boots, high waisted jeans, looked almost painted on, and a black leather jacket he’d never seen before. It was only just a little bit longer than the waist of the pants, and it did _everything_ for him. He whistled.

“Waverly Earp. You are a sight. Baby, you look sexy as _hell_ ,” he grinned at her, “Where’d that jacket come from?”

Waverly approached him with a saunter, exaggerating the roll of her hips and he couldn’t take his eyes off them until her laugh made him look up, and he wasn’t the least bit ashamed in being caught, he only winked at her, jokingly lecherous.

“It was Willa’s actually,” she said as she took the proffered helmet from Nico.

“Your older sister?”

Waverly nodded and used the lapel of Nico’s vest to pull him close. She gave him a gentle kiss and let him go, Nico’s mind short circuited by how soft her lips always were.

How amazing it was that he was starting to have a point of reference for her lips and those sweet kisses he couldn’t get enough of. How those lips felt on his body, how they looked, parted when Waverly came; he catalogued and rejoiced in each facet he learned about the brunette, endlessly intrigued.

Nico knew he wouldn’t have been interested otherwise, but like Waverly was smart. Beyond smart. She’d left out some of her books one day and he had discovered she was the type of girl who learned ancient dead languages in her free time for fun. _Sherlock_ smart. He loved listening to her speak about it, once he knew to ask; her eyes gained a certain glow when she talked about the subjects she had passion for, her hands weaved dioramas in the air between them and he found himself ever that bit more entranced. She knew about things he’d never even heard of.

“Like something you see, fella?”

Nico grinned and wrapped his arms around her, slipping his hands into her back pockets.

“You’re damn right I do. I’m gonna keep saying it, but you’re extraordinary, Waverly.”

The brunette blushed sweetly and smiled until her eyes crinkled, yet another Waverly-thing on the list of things-that-made-his-heart-do-flips.

“Alright, you. Let’s get out of here.”

Waverly swatted at him with her helmet and grinned, Nico grinning right back. They both put their helmets on and settled on Talulah. Nico started the engine and felt Waverly’s arms slide around his body, slipping under his vest to rest against his flannel again. Such a simple touch, but it thrilled him.

They took off from the garage, the sun warm on their bodies, and headed toward Seattle.

—

Nico checked them into the hostel, his rucksack thrown over a shoulder. He’d stayed here on his trip up the coast, two nights before he’d been thrown headfirst into the Earp sisters’ world. He took the keycard from the attendant, having reserved the same room he had stayed in before, and headed down the hallway, Waverly having gone ahead to use a restroom.

He waited in front of their door a few moments before Waverly appeared from a door across the small hallway. Nico opened their room with a flourish and Waverly walked past him into it, running her hand along his chest as she went.

The room was a decent size, most of it occupied by a low king sized bed, a fluffy white duvet thrown across it. Two large windows filled the opposite wall, lending light to the slate grey room. Nico’s favorite part of the space was the wall behind the bed, where the original outside of the building it was up against could be seen, advertising a long gone undertaker in thick white type against the black wall.

Nico dropped his bag under the windows and collapsed backwards onto the bed, Waverly choosing to sit in the retro office chair in the corner by the windows, raising the blinds to look out the window.

“It’s so peaceful here.”

“Yeah, it really is. One of the best night’s sleep I’d had in a while when I stayed before. Gotta say I’m sleeping even better now, though.” He gave her a sly grin, both of them knowing exactly why.

Waverly snorted at him, amused.

“Don’t get too comfortable. We have somewhere to be in an hour. Meaning we have to leave here in twenty. So get changed!”

There was a small sink and mirror in the room, but Waverly said she needed more light for her makeup, so she took her clothes and went across the hall again. Nico pulled the muscle tee out of his bag and shrugged out of his vest and flannel. He’d made sure to shave his sides before they came down, but he styled his hair in the mirror before he pulled the tee carefully over his head.

His back was to the door as Waverly entered, he was pulling a few things out of his vest, figured he’d stay cooler and people could see his shirt if he left it behind when a small throat clearing caught his attention.

Nico turned around and was greeted to a sight he knew he’d carry to the end of his days.

Waverly had left the thick soled boots on, but was back in her exceptionally short black jean shorts. She had however neglected to stick with her crop top, and that’s where Nico’s brain ceased to function. Waverly was wearing an incredibly flatteringly tiny bikini top and in the middle of her chest had painted a rainbow flag. If he wasn’t packing already, he’d still be instantly hard. She had braided her hair up and the expanse of skin it afforded him a view of was unending.

“Waves, you- _wow_.”

Her lips curved seductively and she walked across the room, his eyes glued to her body, and put her hands on his chest, tapping it.

“Eyes up here, baby.”

Nico trailed his up her slowly and licked his lips.

“How much time do we have?”

Waverly laughed. “Not enough. But your patience may be rewarded.”

Nico’s lips quirked up at that. Challenge accepted.

Waverly stepped away from him and slipped a few things into the pockets of her shorts.

“Lets go, lover boy.”

Nico grinned and followed her out.

—

As they got closer to the parade route the traffic increased so much that they spent a good bit of time at a stand still. Waverly even had time at one light to hop off the bike and buy a decently sized rainbow flag from a street vendor that she immediately tied around her neck like a cape; it fluttered behind them proudly when they got going, zipping through the traffic when they could.

Nico had gotten as close as he figured he’d be able to when Waverly started to excitedly tap on his shoulder. They slowed to a stop at the intersection and Waverly hopped off the bike and went running, much to Nico’s surprise. He flipped his visor up and yelled after her but she ignored him and ran toward a clump of four Harleys posted outside a bar, their queer owners hanging out nearby. When the light turned, Nico pulled off around the corner and parked as close as he could get across the street, watching Waverly speak animatedly with the riders.

Waverly’s conversation with them lasted for a few minutes before her head popped up, scanning for him. Upon seeing him she sprinted back over, after waiting for a break in traffic.

“Waves, what was that about?”

“Nico! This is very important!”

“What, Waves?”

“Do you have insurance on Talulah?”

“Of course, why-“

She held her hand up.

“Do you have ten dollars?”

“Yeah, Waves, I think I do. What does that have to do with-“

“Awesomesauce! I’ll be right back.”

She turned on her heel and ran back across the road, speaking with the same group of folks for a few seconds before turning back and gesturing for him to join them. He pulled Talulah around in a U and parked at the end of the row of bikes.

Waverly pulled him to her as she introduced him.

“This is my boyfriend, Nico. Nico, this is Jack, Ace, Diane and Ty. They actually run Dykes on Bikes. I asked them if we could ride with them in the parade and they said yes!”

Nico’s eyebrows raised. He hadn’t even considered not being a spectator.

“In the parade, Waves?”

Waverly grinned and shrugged. “Go big or go home, right?”

Nico laughed at that and nodded. “Go big it is then!”

—

Nico realized he now understood what people meant when they said Pride was like no other place. He was in the middle of the bike pack, Waverly standing on Talulah’s pegs, one hand on his shoulder to steady herself, the other waving a rainbow flag. She had somehow acquired a flower crown and wore it proudly, her flag cape still streaming out behind her. Waverly’s laughter was full of joy and it made his heart swell with happiness.

He was at Pride with a whip-smart, kind, beautiful woman, his girlfriend, and he was surrounded by people enjoying the hell out of the day. He couldn’t have imagined how amazing this moment would feel.

They leisurely went along the parade route, folks lining the sides of Fourth Avenue. His shirt even got a shout out by the parade announcers as they passed Westlake Park, much to Waverly’s joy.

There was a queer marching band behind them and the music kept them all smiling, the low rumble of the engines barely interfering. Waverly sang along to their repertoire, her voice strong and quite fantastic, another wonderful discovery to file away about the woman.

As they drew closer to Denny Way and the end of the route, Nico tried to imprint as much of the day into his memory as he could. The other riders were in high spirits, a diverse group in all ways; he hadn’t felt so comfortable among that many people in a very long time. This place in the world was really starting to grow on him, and as he caught a girlish giggle from the rider leaning on his shoulders, for more reason than one.

—

They had been invited to an after parade party and gladly accepted, the bikes all rolling out to the same bar, covered from floor to ceiling in rainbows and pumping Hayley Kiyoko out of massive speakers onto a giant back deck overlooking Lake Union. Drinks and weed were being passed among the attendees, the feeling of frivolity and joy spilling over from the parade. Waverly was an instant hit, the brunette easily proving why she had been voted her hometown’s nicest person, sash and all.

Nico was happy to watch her charm everyone, Waverly insisting he keep his hand tucked into the front pocket of her shorts while she talked, and who was he to argue?

—

They stumbled by his favorite pel meni spot, around the corner from the hostel for a very late dinner, Nico’s arm sneaking around Waverly in the booth, his fingers softly skimming across the skin underneath them. She snuggled into his side and they ate silently, content to share space.

The sun had set as they walked back to the hostel and Nico did it shirtless, having given Waverly his tee when she started to get cold.

—

Nico opened the door to their room after they’d both stopped by the restrooms and he sat down gratefully on the bed, untying and taking off his boots. Waverly was rustling through her bag and he lay back on the bed, his feet still on the floor. He stared at the knotwork pattern painted onto the ceiling and sighed. The day had turned out so differently than he had expected, but had been so amazing. His eyes slipped closed and he took a slow happy breath.

He felt Waverly approach him and sat up again, opening his eyes to another incredible sight. Waverly had put on the leather jacket, but had removed her bikini top, the jacket hanging open between her breasts. She had let her braid down as well, her hair pulled around to cascade down one side of her neck.

Nico whistled soft and low.

She smiled at him and came closer, the movement shifting the jacket and allowing him glimpses of tantalizing skin. He could tell the show was having an effect on Waverly too, her movements were steady, but she bit her lip when their eyes met and he was lost.

Waverly dropped to her knees between his legs and Nico’s eyebrows shot up, a throb going through his groin so strongly he had to stifle a gasp.

Waverly smiled slyly as she caught the slip of sound, raising her eyebrow at that.

“You can speak but no touching. You touch, I stop. And I don’t think you’ll want me to.”

Nico’s eyebrows got impossibly higher but he nodded, absolutely game for whatever Waverly was throwing him into.

The brunette put both hands on his thighs and flexed her fingernails, the pressure shooting directly to his cock. The action also pushed her breasts together and he could see the curve of their meeting as she leaned forward.

“You like this jacket?”

He nodded. “Oh, I do, baby.”

“Me too, but it’s a little too warm in here for it, don’t you think?”

Waverly shrugged the jacket off carelessly and his eyes dropped to her glorious skin; the toned stomach above the top of her shorts, curving upward into her ribs and her mind expanding breasts, perfectly formed and fitted for his hands; he’d spent hours making sure. Waverly’s nipples were already hard peaks and he groaned when he noticed, her eyes flashing with desire as she heard. Her chest and shoulders were bronzed from the sun that day, the color flowing up her neck and across her cheeks, now slightly pinked with her desire.

“Oh, _Waverly_.” It came out as a sigh, a supplication. He didn’t think he’d ever get sick of seeing Waverly reveal her body to him, how sexy that trust was, in any situation. Beyond how attracted he was to her, seeing her vulnerability drew him in deeper each time, pushed him farther toward the cliff he tried to ignore he was hurtling toward.

She leaned forward and kissed him, her nipples brushing against his chest and he sighed into it. He didn’t care about posturing when he was with her, she liked knowing the effect she had on him, even when the sounds she drew out were gentle.

“Mm, handsome, I like your kisses.” Waverly kissed him deeper, her tongue teasing his. He had to remind himself not to touch her and kept his hands on the edge of the bed but bent into her body, pressing himself closer to her. He heard Waverly hum into the kiss and felt satisfied.

Waverly ran her fingernails up his thighs and his hips twitched, her hands stopping to rest on his belt buckle. She pulled back from kissing him and looked him in the eyes.

“Remember, don’t move.”

He nodded again.

Waverly slowly undid his belt buckle and pulled the belt out of his jeans, her teasing smile as she did so inflaming him to no end. He was rock hard by the time she was done, his belt slipping through her hand in an intentionally obscene way that had him entirely needy and unsettled.

The brunette clearly enjoyed his predicament, smirking at him as she took in his blown pupils and slightly pained face.

Waverly brought her hands again to his jeans and paused, her hand on the button. She seemed to change her mind, leaning forward instead, earning a loud groan as she placed open mouthed kisses across the strip of skin right above his jeans as she thumbed he button open and pulled the zipper down.

Nico groaned and had to tighten his fists in the duvet as to not have them fly to tangle in Waverly’s hair.

The brunette chuckled into his skin.

“I love how you show your need,” she said as she nibbled around his belly button, earning herself a sharp intake of breath.

“I can’t help it, you touch me so well,” his voice came out throatier than he expected but he didn’t have time to worry about it, his focus was immediately pulled by Waverly nuzzling at his length through his open jeans, and the kiss she placed upon the bulge.

“Especially when you do things like that,” he let out a sharp breath and felt Waverly’s hands flex against his thighs again, moving to tug at the jeans, indicating she wanted them off. Nico lifted his hips and she pulled them off, leaving him in just his short boxer briefs, his cock straining against the front.

“Delicious.” Waverly looked down his chest until her eyes hit his cock and she smiled and bit her lip, her hands moving to palm his length. Nico was transfixed, his hands seized in cloth, his eyes glued to the wonder in front of him. A whimper escaped him and Waverly reflexively squeezed him, his hips jerking in response.

“Oh, fuck.”

Waverly hummed her approval and dipped her fingers under the waistband of his tight boxer briefs, drawing them down his legs, his cock happily springing upright between them.

“Look at you,” her voice was lust filled but just a tiny bit reverent and Nico hung on the tone. Waverly wanting him fueled him like nothing he’d known, a well of barely contained lava roiling underneath the plain between his hips.

Nico watched her lips descend to kiss the head of his cock and the bottom dropped out of that well, heat searing through his every vein. Waverly kissed the tip firmly, he could feel the pressure of it through the base of his cock and he groaned. His hips stuttered and he inelegantly bumped his cock against her lips but she only chuckled.

“Mmm, that need.” Her eyes were dark and wicked when they met his and he shivered. Waverly was always present when they were together, but this was something a little _more_ from her and the energy of it crackled around her.

Waverly took the head of his cock in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, Nico’s jaw dropping open as he slipped back on his elbows. Her hands were splayed on his thighs as she hollowed her cheeks to suck him further into her mouth and he could feel her nails digging into his skin, the slight pain just adding to the rush his body was feeling.

“God, baby you look so _dirty_ like like that,” Nico groaned out. “So fucking sexy.”

Waverly moaned around his cock and his abs twitched, the lava burning hotter knowing his effect on Waverly too. She pulled off his cock though, and gave him a very filthy grin.

“Just you wait.”

Nico’s eyebrow raised but he sucked in a sharp breath as Waverly’s next move was to take nearly half his length into her mouth and he let it back out in a rush, his spine curling him forward. His hands shot off the bed but he froze right before they landed on the back of Waverly’s head, now eagerly bobbing on his cock, one hand moving to stroke what lay beyond her lips.

His hands came up to clasp harshly behind his neck, his eyes glued to the motion of Waverly’s head, his hips rolling to meet her. He could hear his own breathing against the wet sounds of Waverly’s mouth that were making him deliciously twitch and was unsurprised to find it ragged and uneven.

“Baby, you keep doing that and I’m not going to last long.”

Nico’s voice was rough with need, the sight of her eagerly sucking him off plus the pressure of her strokes against the shaft had his own flesh throbbing and close to release.

Waverly drew her mouth off his shaft, but kept her hand on him, slowly stroking along his length.

“Can’t have that yet,” she gave him a small pitying smile, amused by his answering whimper.

“Considering how often I catch you staring, I thought I’d try something I’ve never done before.”

Waverly reached next to her into a pocket of the leather jacket and pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid.

Nico was absolutely curious, but had no idea what Waverly was referring to.

Waverly let go of his cock and leaned back, putting her breasts on display. She flipped open the bottle and squeezed some of it on her chest, letting the oil drip down her skin. Nico’s eyes knit with lust as his brain started to formulate an idea of what she had in mind.

“Oh fuck, baby you aren’t going to-“

Waverly threw him a smirk as she moved closer to him, slotting herself in the junction of his thighs and placing a well oiled breast to either side of his rock hard cock. She reached for his hands, which he shakily gave her, and placed them on the outside of her breasts, pushing them together around his cock.

Nico’s eyes threatened to roll back into his head, the feeling of her soft flesh and hard nipples under his hands, seeing them sandwiching his cock, it was almost too much. Almost.

“Jesus _fucking Christ_ , Waves.”

Waverly chuckled and rocked forward, sliding her breasts in his hands upward along his shaft, which slid deliciously through the oil along her skin.

“I think you know what to do here.” She bent her head down and swiped the tip of her tongue at the head of his cock, emerging from deep within her cleavage.

Nico shook his head and thanked whatever gods were smiling upon him in this very moment. He began a slow roll of his hips, reveling in the feeling of her under his hands, the pressure of his cock slipping between oiled skin, the way her red tongue darted out to tease the tip of him at the peak of every thrust.

Nico was coming utterly undone as his hips fought his control for faster movement, his panting had turned into animalistic grunting. He’d tried to bring Waverly along with him, using the oil to rub against her nipples with his thumbs as he rutted away between them, pleased when she had started her own chain of uneven moans.

“Baby, you’re so incredible. I’m so close.” Nico’s hips started to stutter unevenly and Waverly gave a throaty groan.

“Cum for me, Nico, right like this.” She met his eyes and Nico cursed.

“I’ll cum for you, Waves. _Fuck_ I can do that.” Nico grunted and started to thrust faster, his cock making a slick sound through the oil that had his blood rioting, he’d never been this turned on in his life, making a mess of his girlfriend’s chest.

His thighs were burning from driving his hips upward but he grit his teeth and braced his feet against the floor, forcing his hips even faster, the wave of heat through his body almost all-encompassing. He knew he didn’t have long before he lost all control.

Waverly watched him with open lust, her pupils blown and lips roughened from his use of them. She delighted in how his abs flexed as he moved, his gentle hesitance had become rough confidence as he drove his cock between her breasts. He had never been hesitant to show his desire of her, and it was painted across his face, desperately trying to hold on to the world.

Nico came hard, and suddenly, his hips jerking wildly and a near-bark escaping from him before he let out a series of grunts, his abs seizing as waves of pleasure crashed over him. He still held her breasts in his hands, and his back was curved toward her, muscles held taut as he came. It was one of the most wondrous things she’d ever experienced, being the reason for his pleasure.

Nico collapsed backward, his hands slipping from her skin as small aftershocks twitched through him.

“Baby, I think you killed me. That was the- wow. That was wow. I think that’s the hardest I’ve ever- just, _shit_.” Nico’s voice was scratchy and low, the rumble of a sated beast.

Waverly pushed herself up using his still trembling thighs and grinned down at him.

“I hope you have a little more,” she said, peeling her shorts and underwear off before climbing onto the bed and straddling his hips.

Nico sat back up and helped ease Waverly down on the head of his cock, his well oiled shaft and her drenched pussy meeting easily. Waverly tipped her head back as she sunk down on him, the now familiar thickness pleasantly stretching her. She experimentally rocked her hips and they both groaned.

Waverly brought her eyes back to Nico, who wrapped his arms around her and pulled her further into his lap, starting to meet her rhythm with his hips. The move brought their chests together and her nipples slipped easily against his skin, another delicious friction her brain was starting to overload with, watching Nico lose it so completely had put her close to the edge as it was.

Nico kissed Waverly’s neck as he rocked against her, his arms around her waist. He could feel the tremble in her thighs and knew she must be close. He took his left hand and drew a line down Waverly’s chest, gathering oil, continuing down between their bodies until he reached her clit. Nico began to rub in tight circles, Waverly’s hands gripping at his shoulders as she rode his cock shamelessly, his name starting to tumble in a breathy chant out of her mouth.

Waverly felt Nico’s fingers grazing against her and knew she wouldn’t last long. With her last remaining focus she bared down harder on Nico’s cock, forcing him to brush against her front wall in a way that had sparks going off in front of her eyes.

Nico felt when Waverly came, her muscles clamping down on his cock and trapping his length inside her. He grunted, his hips stalled mid thrust and watched.

Waverly’s chant had gone silent, but her mouth was wide and her eyes tightly shut. Her whole body was frozen with the exception of those muscles, squeezing and letting him go as she rode out her orgasm. 

Waverly’s body sagged bonelessly in his arms as she came back down, her breaths deep and ragged. He gently maneuvered her onto the bed next to him and pulled himself carefully out of her, both of them groaning as he did. Waverly immediately curled on her side, utterly spent.

Nico discarded his harness and crawled into bed behind the brunette, pulling the duvet over them as he pressed his body against her back.

“Baby, that was unbelievable.” Nico kissed the crest of her shoulder and nuzzled into the back of Waverly’s neck. She reached behind herself for his arm and wrapped it around her body, holding him to her.

“Yeah it was. Happy Pride, Nico.” Waverly mumbled, already close to sleep.

“Happy Pride, Waves.”

Nico smiled into Waverly’s skin and followed his girlfriend into slumber.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You know what, fuck it. This one’s for DW. 
> 
> You’re a flippin badass and I’m glad the universe conspired to pull this whole thing.


End file.
